Crossover: Sleepover At Peach's
by Kedsurang
Summary: The First Mario DX's Season 4 Fanfiction! Rip Off From TheBourgyMan's T3LP Comic But Have Tai Or Taichi And Matt Or Yamato Instead, Included: Takeru Or TK And Hikari Or Kari. Starting Part And Other Parts Added And Replaced. Want More Details? Read At Wattpad: MarioLoverAriG
1. The Party Begin

Today (10 March 2017) Is Friendship Day Of Them, Because Today, They Will Have A Sleepover At Friend's House (Peach's Castle) To Create A Good Friendship In The Group "Matt, I Think You Should Prepare The Backpack In Yesterday" Said Tai, Who Is Waiting Matt Prepare The Back. "What Do You Talk About? I Prepare The Backpack As Soon As Possible!" Said Matt. Tai Thought To Himself. After That, They Go To Peach's Castle Immediately.

Peach's, 13:00 (1:00PM)

*knock knock knock* Door Knocking Out Loud "Let's Take A Look Who's In Front Of My Castle" Said Peach "Yeah Me Too." Daisy Agreed...When They Arrived At The Door, They Open Immediately. "Hi, Peach" "Hello, Yamato" "Yo! Taichi!" "Yo! Daisy!" "How Are You Two?" "We Fine, You?" "We Fine Too! Come In My Castle!" "What Are We Gonna Do?" Daisy Makes A Cunning Face "Seriously Daisy, Quit It, You Creep It Off That Face!" Suddenly, Peach Got An Idea "Oooh, I Think You Know What I'm Thinking!" Peach And Daisy Said In Unison Soo Loud: "SLEEPOVERR!!!!!!!!" Peach Said: "C'mon Boys! Let's Make A Sleepover! We'll Make This Sleepover Night A Memorable And Fun Party Night Ever!" Daisy Said: "Yes! A Memorable And Fun Party Night!" "Fun Party?" Two Boys Said In Unison

To Be Continued ... But Some Toads Has Said

Green Toad: It Happening Sweetie!

Yellow Toadette: What's Happening?

Green Toad: The Princesses Got Somebody Who Have The Sleepover With By Inviting!

Yellow Toadette: Good Heavens, May The Monsters And Stars Protects The Poor Soul!


	2. Entertainments, JOD And Activities

19:00

"Oh My God! It Look Sooo Good On You!" Said Daisy "You're So Lucky You Got Your Own, Boys. Plus, Orange And Blue Are Totally In These Days" Said Peach "Really? I Thought It Might Be Old-Fashioned In Several Years..." Said Yamato. Peach Said "But Pajamas Aren't Everything!...Ta-Daa!! Choose Your Favourite! Agumon Or Gabumon?" "Eh...The Show's On In A Moment!, I Suggest We Get A Kind Of Snack By The Time It Start..." Said Daisy "Excellent Idea! You Go Get It!" Said Peach, Makes Daisy Groans A Sound Out "So, Taity (Tai's Nickname To Daisy), Matty (Matt's Nickname To Peach) What's Your Show About?" Said Peach "Huh?...Oh! It's Very Simple!: There Are 2 Teams 3 On 3, Send One Out, By The Way, One Is Keep, Another Start The Game, The One Team Got Score 3 Out Of 3 Points, They Go To The Jackpot, The Jackpot Prize Is: A Car By Answering 20 Answers And Same To The Quiz And Got A Lightning, When They Got 3 Lightnings, They Win!" Said Matt "Oh! That, Uh...Interesting Quiz Show" "1 Minutes Ready...GO!" "Look! It's Starting The Jackpot Round!" Said Tai "What Are They Doing Over There? Weren't Their Mom Teach Them Not To Stand That Close To A TV?" Said Daisy "Whatever, Daisy. Now Sit Down And Enjoy The Quiz Show!" Said Peach "And Now For The Champion Team! Jackpot Broke!!!!!"

Later...

Peach Daisy Has Fall Asleep During The Quiz Show And Then The Show Ended "This Was Best Episode I've Ever Seen! The Best Part Was Blowing The Powder Into Face! And Another Was Quiz About Your Mario Games Too! Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee Right, Peach And Daisy?" Said Tai "Uhh...Girls? Don't Tell Us This Sleepover Party Night Is Already Over..." Said Matt. Later That Then Peach Is Wake Up, Terrified "No...NO BOWSER, NO MORE TEA, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! AAARGHH!!!!!! uhhh..." "Oh God! Are You Alright?" Said Matt "It's OK!, Peach! Calm Down! You Had That Dream Again!" Said Daisy "I'll Never Get Over It..." Said Peach "Just Think Of Something Else..." Daisy Replied "Hmmm...Good Idea! What Were We At, Again?...Oooh Yeah!" Peach And Daisy Says Out Loud And Kick Tai And Matt Fall Down Onto A Ground Again "SLEEPOVER!!!"

"Let's Proceed Our 1st Activity!!!" Said Peach "YESSS!!!!!!" Daisy Agreed, But..."Uh, What Will It Be?" THEY EVEN CAN'T THINK WHERE TO START!!! THO!!!!! "Hmm...I Don't Know...Do You Know?" "No, I Don't!" "Y-Y-You Don't Know?" Asked Tai. Dais (Daisy) Answers "There's So Much We Can Do On A Party, We Just Don't Know Where To Start!" "Well..." Peach Caught An Idea "...This Is A Chance For The Sleepover Jar Of Destiny!" Said Peach (You'll Know Later About This Jar (Originally Cap), but peach got a wrong one hee-hee!) "T-T-The What?" Said Matt "The Sleepover Jar Of Destiny Is A Jar Filled With The Medium-Sized Surprise Eggs, Inside The Eggs, There Are Medium Pieces Of Paper, Each With The Activity Written On It. We Pick One Randomly, And Do So After Got One, And You Can Decide To Change An Egg Before Announce And Start The Activity, As Simple As That!" Answered Peach "And Since You Two Are Our Teammates And Invited Guest For The Friendship Party, We'll Let You (Yamato/Matt) Pick An Egg First! Follow Up Is: Taichi(Tai)!" Said Peach "O-ok then" Said Matt "Go On! Pick One!" Said Peach "So..." Announcing Matt "The First Activity For Tonight Will Be...Put A Super Mushroom Shake Into Daisy's Clear Ice Cool Mental Anti-danduff Shampoo Bottle" Peach: *gasp* !!! Daisy: Huh???? And Then Peach Took An Egg And Put Back Into A Jar "Oops!, Must Have Taken The, He-heh Prank Jar Of Destiny By Mistake, Heh... dammit!, i think it wasn't the red cap one..." Said Peach "So YOU Are The One Who Pulled That Prank On Me! Do You Know How Hard It Was To Shrink My Hair Back To Normal Size??" Said Daisy

In That Day...

"Tee-hee-hee I'll Take A Mushroom Shake In Daisy's Shampoo!" Said Peach After She Got One Of The Prank Idea In Prank Jar Of Destiny And Then She Put A Mushroom In Clear Anti-danduff Shampoo, Put The Raccoon Leaves In Daisy's Underwears And Also Put A Pink Color Swapper Into Samsung WW9000 Washing Machine

Later...

"Help Me! My Hair Ruined!" Screamed Daisy "EEK!!! Raccoon Tail In My Underwear!" Again "My Dresses IS PINK!!!!! I HATE PINK!!!!!!!" Again

Back To Present.

"I'm Gonna Get A Good One...I Won't Be Too Long!" Said Peach "Ha-Hah! You're So Darn Funny! And While We're At It, You Must Be The One Behind The Raccoon Leaves In My Underwear Case As Well! A Lot Of Them Got Wasted 'Cuz The Tail Ripping Them Apart!...Oh! And What Else's In There? A Point Swap In My Laundry? So That's Why All My Dresses Turned PINK!! You're Impossible, You Know That?" Said Daisy... "We're Afraid." Tai And Matt Said In Unison (or they might have a kiss or two O/O EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!) "Now That Our Little, Uh..Problem Has Been Solved, And That I Could Get My Hands On The Proper Cap, We Should Be Able To Go On With Our Activities...Right, Daisy?" Said Peach "Don't Talk To Me." Said Daisy "Ow C'mon! You're Not Gonna Pout Again?? In Front Of Our Teammates?? On A Sleepover Party????" Said Peach "You Played Pranks On Me And You Hurts My Feelings! Nothing's Gonna Makes Me Feel Better Right Now, You Hear Me? F*CKING NOTHING!!!!!!" Matt Said "Makeover" "Hoor..." Peach "YAAAAY!!!!" Daisy "I Didn't Know You Were Hairsylist!" Said Peach "Well, Why Do You Think I Changed My Style Much In Old Days? I Had The Chance To Learn From The Best Hairstylist In All Of My Sarasaland!" "It Clearly Shows! This Is Brilliant! And Oh! The Lip Gloss! It's Strawberry Flavoured!" Said Peach, And Now, It's Taichi's Turn. "Taichi" Daisy "Yes?" Taichi "Now It's Your Turn!" Daisy "Yay!" Taichi "WOW! Your Hair Is Badass!" "Why? Thank You!" "Your Welcome! But What Will You Say If I Add Gatsby Moving Rubber On Your Hair?" "Never Mind" "OK, Let's Rub It!"

Later

"Excellent Hair Style, Daisy!" Said Taichi "Thank You, Tai!" Said Daisy, Next Is: Yamato/Matt "hehe, Now It's Your Turn, Matt!" "Oh! Ok." Matt "Not Bad!" "Please Be Careful! My Hair Will Ruined If You're Not A Professional Hairstylist!" "Hey! No Sweat! I'm No Friendly Floyd! And I'm Pro!" "Hmm, I Don't Like This Style! I'll Add The Rubber!"

Later...(Again)

"Great! ?...!!!! OMG!!!" "aaaagh!!!" Peach! Taichi! Peach! Taichi! Come Here!! You'd Gonna See That!" "I Told You To Be Careful!" "Aww, Daisy! You Didn't Have To Yell! We Was Just Off-Screen, You Know!" "Yes!" Taichi Agrees Peach "Yeah Yeah! Just Have A Look At This! And See If You Two Don't Scream Louder..." "Not Possible!" "Impossible!" "In This Case, Have At You." "ACKKKKK!!!!!" "EEEEEE!!!!" *clap* "Wouldn't You Pleaseeee Cease Doing That??? What Is It That Is Sooo Perterbing About My Face Anyway???" "Sorry If We Insulted You, Matt, It's Just, You Know...Your 3rd Eye." "I've Never Seen One With Such A 3rd Eye's Dilated Pupil Before!" "Ahhhhh!!! Turn Off The Light!" "I Reckon An Eye Of This Kind Must Be Quite Sensitive" "Since It's Left In The Dark All The Time..." "But It's Probably Giving Him Excellent Night Vision!" Peach, Daisy And Taichi Laugh Out Loud "555555555555555" "Taichi And Girls, Pleeease!!! You're Hurting My Ears Now!" "Oooh!, All Our Apologies, Matt! We're So Much Rude!" "We Didn't Know You Had Oversensitive Hearing Too!" "Maybe He's Got Abnormally Dilated Pupils In His Ears As Well!"

After Makeover And Upgrading Handsome Completed

"Next Activity!! It's Taichi's Turn To Pick!" "Yes!" "Bake A Cake" "Bake A Cake!" "Yeah! We'll Do A Cake!" "A Sleepover Party Cake!" *poof!* "What Is That?" "This Is Something I've Picked Up Back When I Was In Rogueport (Or In Thai Is: Bluport Hua Hin) A Little While Ago...It's An Authenic, Original Cake Mix!" (Now It's Real Cake Mix! Not Cement Mix In Last Party With Rosalina!) "Oh, That's An...Usually Large Package You've Picked Up..." "I Know! That's Why I Keep It Only For Special Occasions!" "Uh...W-What? Y-Your Explanation Doesn't Make Any Understanding..." "All We Need Is Other Ingredients And All Set! DAIS!!!!! TAITY!!!!!!!! Where Are You Now!? No Way I'm Mix These Ingredients And Bake It Alone, Again!" "Calm Down, Alright! We're Just Here, Checking Out What Ingredients We Have That We Could Use For The Recipe!" "Hey! Don't Bother Choosing. Just Take The Peaches! We're Gonna Bake A Peach Cake!" "What? Peaches? No!!" *BOOM!* The War Of Cake Begin! "What Have You Got Against Peaches, Tell Me?!" "Nothing! I Just Don't Think Your Ego Needs Any Boasting By Using, In Every Single Recipes, A Fruit That's Named After YOU! Let's Vary A Little!" "Oooh! Perhaps, You'd Prefer Making A Daisy Cake Instead Is That What You're Saying!?" Matt And Tai Now Thinking About The Cakes That Has The Head And Face Of Peach And Daisy On It. "Hmm... A Peach Cake And Daisy Cake? Hmm..." They Talk To Themselves In Unison

To Be Continued...

A/N: Aww!!! Took So Long! Chapter 2 Completed! Now Tai And Matt Thinking About The Cake Too! Can Our Boys Got An Idea For Thinking About The Cake Or The Bakery War Begin And The Castle Ruined? Find Out Next Chapter And See You All Readers Next Time! Bye!

But...

"T.K.?" "Yes, Kari?" "Is Our Brother Have A Sleepover At That Castle There?" "Maybe We'll Go To Look At That Castle" "Let's Go!" T.K. And Kari Go Through The Peach's Castle And Open The Door (They Also Packed PJMs Too!) And Change Immediately In The Bathroom And Completely Entered The Entertainment Room.


	3. Cake Eating, Music And Mario Kart

Previously On: Sleepover @ Peach's

"You Hear Me? *beep* Nothing!" "argghhhh!!! Turn Off The Light!" "What? Peaches? No!" "Make A Daisy Cake Instead Is That What You're Saying!?" "A Peach Cake And Daisy Cake?" "Maybe We'll Go Through At That Castle There"

Back On This Chapter

Suddenly, Tai And Matt Got An Idea. "I Have An Idea!" Said Tai, Peach And Daisy Said In Unison "You Do!?" "Why Don't We Do A Red Velvet Cake? It'd Be Delicious! Plus, Beetroot Give Us A Healthy!" "Beetroot, Huh? Hmmm, I Don't Know...I Mean They're Not Peaches" In Daisy Mind "No Way, Genius!" "Plus, Isn't It Those Things Thats Monsters Used As Power Food? I Won't To Play At Those Digimons!" Peach Makes Daisy Can't Stand On Now, And Then Daisy Grab A Beetroot Into Peach's Mouth "JUST TASTE IT AND COMMENT LATER!!!" "that's...THAT'S...That's Not Too Bad." (I'll Give You A Kick, Genius!) "Yay! On With Red Velvet Cake Mixed With Peaches Then! I Can Taste It Already!" "So Do I!" "Right!" Tai Agreed Matt "Bro!" "T.K.!" "Kari!" "His Brother/Sister!?" "Peach!" "Oh! Hello T.K.! Kari! Welcome To My Castle! We're Having Sleepover! Why Don't You Have The Sleepover With Us?"

"Sleepover?" "Yes" "Yes, I Will!" "Let's Go!" And Then Peach Is Back To The Sleepover

45 Minutes Later...

A Beautiful Cake! After Decorating A Cake's Surface!" "It's Great Recipe To Do The Red Velvet Sponge Cake! Well, We May Start Eat It Now! Don't You Think?"

A Few Minutes Of Eating Later...

"Tasting Good! Matt! After A Several Of Times Spent On Cake, It's Time For...Next Activity! It's Daisy's Turn To Pick!" "Yay!" "And This Will Be: NICE! Karaoke!" "What Will We Sing?" "Bang Bang!" "Great! Let's Sing!"

Enter To Songfic Mode (don't forget to start the video!)

Bang Bang (By Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj) Video: Live At AMA 2014

[Verse 1 - Daisy]

She got a body like an hour glass

But I can give it to you all the time

She got a booty like a Cadillac

But I can send you into overdrive (oh)

(You've been waiting for that...

Step on up swing your bat)

See anybody could be bad to you,

You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

[Chorus - Kari - Daisy]

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

[Verse 2 - Peach - T.K.]

She might've let you hold her hand in school

But I'm a show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)

(you've got a very big shhh,

Mouth but don't say a thing)

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

[Chorus]

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (so on go!) (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

[Verse 3 - Tai,Matt]

It's Myx Moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Nicki (matt, tai) full throttle

It's oh, oh.

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam

Kitten so good

It's drippin' on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could go

Batman Robin it

Bang, bang, cocking it

Queen Nicki (King Tai, Matt) dominant, prominent

It's me, Daisy, and Peach

If they test me they sorry

Rider's Look like a Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hangin' we bangin'

Phone rangin', he slangin'

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (b-b-b-b Bang Bang Bang!)

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey

[Kari]

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind!!!!)

[Chorus]

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) (AHHHH!)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it) (BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) (Lemme take you there!)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Back To Normal Mode

"Great To Sing!" "How Nice! Next Will Be: Nice! Mario Kart!" "Mario...Kart?" Tai And Matt Said In Unison "WEEEE!!!!! I Never Know Go Kart Is So Much Fun!" "On Circuit Of Rainbow Coaster!" (Rainbow Coaster From Mario Kart Arcade GP, I Wish It Will Have In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX And VR As Rainbow Castle!)

After A Race

"Oh Yeah! I Won!" Daisy Won! "Next Activity Is: Yes! Ahaha! Wii U/Nintendo Switch Party!" It Picked Up By: T.K. And Kari

To Be Continued...


	4. Games Parties And Start A Good Night

21:00 (3:00 PM)

"From The Last Time T.K. Pick An Egg Together With Kari And Got An Activity Video Games Party, Then Let's Prepare The Game Console! (Wii U, Nintendo Switch)" Said Peach

"Yes! Let's Go!" Daisy Agree Peach And Also Daisy Prepare Amiibos Too

And They Start Play Mario Party 10 Amiibo Party

A/N: oops! I nearly forget this thing! Ok. This is the list and players with amiibo

P1: T.K. Yoshi Amiibo

P2: Peach Amiibo Of Herself

P3: Tai Luigi Amiibo

P4: Matt Mario Amiibo

And Remember: What Player's Number Is Peach (Or Daisy), Peach (Or Daisy) Will Play As That Player. For Another, You Make It Yourself. Also Video!

After Amiibo Party In Mario Party 10, They Go To The Next Game, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 200cc GP (i don't know what cup it is...)

After The games At 10:00-10:30 PM, They Go To Sleep "Good Night, Tai, Kari!" Said Daisy "Good Night, Daisy!" Said Tai And Kari "Good Night, Matt, T.K.!" Said Peach "You Too, Peach!" Said Matt And T.K. And Then They Go To Sleep And Tomorrow The Party Is Over.

To Be Continued...


	5. The End Of The Party

11 March 8:00 (8:00 AM)

*alarm* Peach Yawn For The Morning Sunlight And Go To The Kitchen To Make A Breakfast Like: Yakisoba And Ramen And Go To Wake The Others "Boys! Girls! Wake Up! Breakfast Already To Eat!" Said Peach "Breakfast!?" Daisy Wake Up, Surprised "Yeah..." "DigiDestined! Breakfast Already!" The Other Also Do Same Like Daisy And Go To Take A Bath, Eat Breakfast And Give Special Item Peach Want To Give So Much: Power Hearts (Pure Hearts With Crest Inside) "Boys! Kari! This Is The Gift I Wanna Give You So Much, Unbox It!" Said Peach And Then T.K. Unbox The Gift Box "What Is This!?" "Power Heart" (Power Heart Is The Pure Hearts From Super Paper Mario United With Digimon's DigiDestined's Crests)

"Thank You So Much For Your Gift!" "Your Welcome! The Friendship Will End If I Won't Give You A Gift! Oh! And Sleepover Party Ended! See You Again At Tokyo! Bye Boys And Kari! And Don't Forget To Give 4 Hearts Left To Your Friends!" "Bye Peach And Daisy!" "Bye!"

The End

A/N: At Last, The Story Comes To An End! This Will Be Memorable And Fun Party Night Forever They Have! Next Story, Will Be: Travelling With YamaPeach (Yamato Or Matt/Peach), TakePeach (Takeru Or T.K./Peach), Taisy (Taichi Or Tai/Daisy) And KaDaisy (Kari Or Hikari/Daisy) See You Next Time! Bye!

Nintendo

BANDAI-NAMCO Entertainment

Toei Animation


End file.
